During sampling and/or drilling operations, sonic measurements may be obtained using a wireline tool to radially image the formation, for example. The radial imaging may be used to obtain a better understanding of the formation. However, in some instances, the radial imaging may be improperly interpreted because portions of the formation are inaccurately identified.